


Starry Night

by Merlinda_Dragon



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Inquisition, Dragon Age: Origins
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-13
Updated: 2017-01-13
Packaged: 2018-09-17 08:23:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 714
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9313337
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merlinda_Dragon/pseuds/Merlinda_Dragon
Summary: Cullen and Kira Surana spend some time star gazing.Part of a series of December drabbles.





	

Kira stood on the high wall walk, staring up at the stars.  The mountain wind was frosty as it blew along the wall, but she barely noticed the chill excepting how it stung her nose and the tips of her ears.  Even after ten years, she couldn’t get over the beauty of a star-filled sky: the points of white, red, and blue radiance against the pitch blackness.  It made her feel small, and yet part of a larger whole.

She heard his footfalls along the parapet and smiled, but didn’t lower her eyes.  “Good evening, Commander,” she greeted him when the footsteps were close enough for him to be in earshot.

“Commander,” Cullen returned.  “I’m not disturbing you, I hope?”

“Not at all.”  She listened to him approach.  “Couldn’t sleep?”

“No.”

The hoarseness of the word, laced with fear and agony, worried her.  “Do I need to make you a draught?” she asked, finally lowering her eyes from the sky to look over at him.

“That’s not necessary, thank you.”  He smiled a little at her, touched by how concerned she looked.  “Are you alright?”

“Oh, yes,” she said, lifting her eyes again.  “I’m just enjoying the sky.”

“I see.”  He lifted his eyes to stare up into the light-pricked darkness.

“I love the stars,” Kira breathed.  “I stayed up countless nights after leaving the tower just to stare at them.”

Cullen laughed softly to himself.  “I forget sometimes how much I have taken for granted until I talk to you,” he said.

“There were days when I was at the tower when I would have given anything to go with you on... what did you call it?  Shore duty?”

He did laugh then.  “You would have found it as dreary as I did, I'm sure.  Though I'm sure having such a lovely companion would have improved things.”

Kira looked up at him and smirked.  “You wouldn't have been able to say a single word to me without stuttering, and you know it.”

“Perhaps.”  He looked up at the stars, changing the subject.  “What do you like best about them?”

“It’s been interesting to learn about the constellations.  Dorian’s been teaching me the Tevinter names, as well.”

“Do you have a favorite?”

Kira scanned the sky.  “I don’t know,” she admitted.  “I like Voyager— _Peraquialus_ , as Dorian calls it,” she said, pointing toward the ship constellation, “but I don’t know if I truly have a favorite.”  She glanced at him again.  “Do you have a favorite?”

“I like the Sword of Mercy,” he said, gesturing to the sword constellation.

“Of course you do,” she teased, knowing the templars used the constellation as their symbol.

“But I’ve always been fond of Shadow as well.”

“Is that why you have the giant owl in your office?”

Cullen laughed a little.  “That was there when we arrived.”

“Solas apparently overheard Dorian telling me about Shadow— _Tenebrium_ , as he called it—and he says that it was originally associated with an elven god Falon’Din.”

He stared up at the sky, musing over this knowledge.  “Skyhold is elven,” he murmured.

“It’s something to consider, then.”  She shivered violently as a particularly strong and icy wind blew by them.  “Maker, when did it get so cold?”

“Here.”  Cullen stepped closer, wrapping his arm around her shoulders and pulling her gently toward him, guiding her under his cloak.

Kira wrapped her arms around him, basking in his warmth and the feel of his body.  She kept her eyes on the stars until she could feel his eyes on her, and turned her head to look up at him.  They stared at each other for a few moments before he leaned toward her and Kira let her eyes fall closed.  She panted softly as his lips brushed against her brow, soft as a snowflake, then traced down the bridge of her nose, tilting her head up to catch his lips in a soft, deep kiss as her hands slid up and down his back, eventually teasing beneath his shirt to make him gasp.

“Maker’s breath,” he swore softly as he pulled away.  “You _are_ cold.”

“And here I was just starting to feel warmer,” she teased, enjoying the sound of his soft chuckle before she allowed herself to drown in another kiss.


End file.
